ROMANCE INTERNACIONAL
by Kay ElfWitch
Summary: Emma y Regina se conocieron en un chat...Ya es hora que se conoscan en persona...Es un one shot...Espero que les guste. Como y les dije soy super mala resumiendo asi que leanlo.


**Declaimers: Los personajes no son mios, porque si lo fueran Emma y Regina estuvieran juntas desde el primer episiodo.**

**Todos los errores son mios...**

El aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno, y Emma se sentía un poco tonta con aquel cartel en alto con un nombre escrito en rojo «Regina Mills»...eso de estar allí era toda una locura. Faltaba sólo que Regina no apareciese...después de estarse 40 minutos con aquel cartel en alto...además de todo el miedo que le daba aquel encuentro, se sentiría muy ridícula.

Había conocido a Regina en un chat hacía cosa de seis meses. Vivían en pueblos bastante distantes, con culturas muy diferentes...lo que les hizo entablar conversación fue compartir un canal de chat y una opción de vida: el ser lesbianas. El primer mes se cruzaban de tanto en tanto en el chat, luego comenzaron a intercambiar e-mails y la extraña relación se afianzó, intercambiando vivencias e historias, consultándose cosas. Cuando la comunicación ya fue diaria y Emma no podía esperar al momento de abrir la casilla de correo para encontrar el e-mail de Regina, se dijo que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo allí, al menos en su corazón. Regina era azafata en una línea aérea de su país, así que cuando le dijo que su había conseguido transferencia en los vuelos para poder tocar Storybrooke en sus escalas y quedarse al menos un día, Emma no podía creerlo. Era de esas cosas que uno desearía que sucediera, pero jamás pensó que se concretaría en una realidad. Y allí estaba, cartel en mano, esperando que ella llegara. ¿La reconocería? ¿Sería tan hermosa como en las fotos que había enviado...o habría elegido a propósito solo las mas favorecedoras?

Cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de salida no tuvo dudas... la reconoció de inmediato, con su uniforme azul oscuro y la camisa blanca. Ella tampoco tuvo dificultades en reconocerla, porque ya le estaba sonriendo desde lejos. Fue directo hacia ella.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Se quedaron viéndose, con esa sensación de no tener que decir y al mismo tiempo ganas de decirse miles de cosas. Emma bajó el cartel y Regina rió, divertida.

- ¿Tenías miedo de no reconocerme?

- No...De que tú no me reconocieras.

- Sabes que eso sería imposible...realmente imposible - contestó Regina, extendiendo la mano y acariciando la mejilla de Emma, quién instintivamente miró a su alrededor a ver si alguien estaba viéndolas. Se sentía bastante azorada con la situación.

- Vamos...tengo el coche afuera...

- Claro, vamos.

Una vez en la calle Emma le hizo una rápida recorrida por el pueblo y después fueron hasta su departamento. Regina lo recorrió, curiosa...era bastante más bonita de lo que dejaban ver sus fotografías. Se volvió y sonrió...se veía realmente encantadora.

- Esta muy lindo este lugar... ¿cuando piensas darme un abrazo?

Se dieron el abrazo largamente esperado, a decir verdad...que Emma tenía más ganas de besarle directamente, ahora que estaban a solas y lejos de miradas indiscretas. Regina se quitó la chaqueta y preguntó:

- ¿Y dónde está la ducha?...llevo varias horas en el avión...estoy un poco cansada.

- Claro...ven por aquí.

Le indicó el baño, le dio toallas limpias, jabón. También le dijo dónde estaba su perfume, por si a Regina se le antojaba perfumarse. Mientras Regina se duchaba, Emma se paseaba inquieta por la sala...era un situación bastante extraña, porque todo el jugueteo y devaneo «virtual» parecía una broma, pero ahora que la tenía frente a frente...hmmm, que tenía una mezcla de deseo y miedo que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

- Emma...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, volteando la vista para ver a Regina solo envuelta en una toalla, de pie en la puerta del pasillo. Los ojos de Regina tenían una expresión fácilmente reconocible...la del deseo.

- ¿Me das un masaje en la espalda?

- Claro.

- Vamos a tu dormitorio, que todavía no me lo muestras.

Emma fue delante. El dormitorio era bastante sobrio, pero Regina pudo ver las fotos impresas y puestas en un marco en la mesilla de noche que le había enviado. Se rio un poco, tomando uno de los portarretratos.

- No sabía que te dormías viéndome...hubiera enviado una foto mejor.

- La realidad supera esas fotos - respondió Emma, insólitamente atrevida, como si la intimidad del dormitorio despertara todo ese deseo acumulado durante esos meses de intercambio electrónico. Regina se tendió en la cama de espalda y bajó bastante más de lo debido la toalla...se veía toda la espalda hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas y la curva de los senos se vislumbraba debajo del cuerpo. Emma se sentó junto a ella y masajeo la base de la nuca con suavidad.

- Estás tensa...

- ¿Pensaste que no me pondría nerviosa el conocerte? - respondió Regina, estirando la mano y acariciando la pierna de Emma. La invitación era más que evidente... Emma bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina, apartando el negro cabello, oliendo su propio perfume en el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Sintió que Regina suspiraba y se apartó para tirar la toalla al centro de la habitación, con un apuro que no pudo controlar. Regina se voltio y dejó ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo ante ella... los senos de tamaño perfecto, muy deseables, las piernas bien formadas y lamio sus labios con lentitud y sensualidad. Emma se pudo de pie y se enredó con los botones de su blusa en el afán por quitársela, queriendo estar ya en la cama con su compañera, pero Regina se puso de pie frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

- Deja que yo lo hago.

Nunca la habían desnudado de esa manera...mirándola fijo a los ojos Regina desabotono con lentitud la blusa y se la quitó. Luego desprendió la blusa negra y la dejó caer...rodeando el cuerpo de Emma, tras darle un beso profundo en la boca, le quitó el brasier...era una ceremonia tan sensual que Emma ya se sentía excitadísima. Las manos de Regina estaban jugueteando con sus senos, con movimientos circulares mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos...esa mirada parecía llegar a sus más íntimos pensamientos. Estiro los brazos para tocarla pero Regina lo impidió con un rápido movimiento, tomando sus muñecas.

- Quiero hacerte el amor...he soñado mucho tiempo con eso...déjate amar...no quiero que hagas nada.

Se tendieron en el lecho, Emma boca arriba, Regina de costado, acariciándola y mirándola como si quisiera grabarse a fuego cada curva de su cuerpo...gozando con la vista de ese cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, acariciando con una suavidad y profundidad que estaban volviendo loca de deseo a Emma, que quería hacer lo mismo, pero no quería tampoco interrumpir la fantasía de su compañera de lecho. Regina lamió sus senos con avidez, saboreando cada rincón...bajó por el vientre hasta llegar a su vagina, donde comenzó un trabajo lento y sincronizado, la lengua contra su clítoris... Emma empezó a moverse para sentir mayor presión en esa zona sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de las órdenes de Regina. El orgasmo llegó casi sin avisar, haciendo que se estremeciera de gozo. Regina retiro la boca de la zona, pero siguió estimulándola con la mano, metiendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina, explorando, haciendo que los líquidos de Emma fluyeran incontenibles y que gimiera de placer ante cada movimiento realizado por esa mano experta. Regina siguió allí dentro y acercándose comenzó a besarla en los labios, metiendo la lengua por todos lados, aquello parecía una batalla. Emma no tardó en tener otro orgasmo que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Aquella era la sesión de sexo más espectacular que había tenido... no podía imaginarse gozar más. Se quedó mirando el techo, exhausta ... Regina ya estaba fuera de ella y podía sentir su mirada, y luego sus manos acariciando sus senos y su vientre, ya no con deseo, sino con ese mimoseo propio de la gente enamorada...y sin embargo Emma sentía inquietud de nuevo ¿cómo podía ser tan insaciable?.

- Mi vida...no puedo creer lo que me has hecho sentir...

- ¿Y no era lo que estabas esperando? ¿Para qué pensaste que vendría...solo para pasear por tu pueblo? Le pregunto mientras la besaba.


End file.
